


Lights in the Park

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean surprises Seth with an early Christmas present, but a surprise at the end really takes the cake. A continuation of day 10, Christmas Shopping.





	Lights in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

Seth sighed happily, content in his space on the couch. His eyes stayed trained on the large flat screen before him, Elf flickering on the surface. Christmas time was his favorite time, and he’d be dammed if he wasn’t going to make the most of it. The text tone of his phone grabbed his attention and he checked it to find it was Dean. He smiled to himself, it said he was on his way back from the store and that Seth should be dressed and ready to leave once he got home. He’d ask what Dean had planned, but he knew better, so instead, he just got off the couch and headed upstairs to shower and get dressed.

“Baaaabe, I’m home!” Seth heard Dean call. He was just finishing up blow-drying his hair and then he pulled it back and tied it in a low ponytail. He took to the stairs and smiled wide when he was Dean standing there, still in his pea coat and beanie.

“Hey there, good-looking,” Dean said when Seth made it to where he stood. He leaned in and planted a few quick kisses to Seth’s lips.

“Hi, handsome. Get what you needed from the store?” Seth asked as he pulled on his own winter attire. Dean nodded, “So, should I even ask where we’re going?”

Dean just smiled, “It’s a surprise.” Seth just grinned and shook his head, muttering something about Dean being so extra. He smiled at Seth’s dopey grin, his hand tightly gripping the small box that was tucked deep down into his coat pocket. “All set?” he asked Seth. Seth nodded and they made their way out of the house. Dean drove while Seth turned on Christmas music, his singing filling that confined space as they barreled down the road. 

“Are we there yet?” Seth teasingly asked in his most childish voice.

Dean chuckled, “Almost, actually. Here-” he said and dug into the pocket without the little box. He pulled out a strip of cloth and passed it to Seth, “-put this on.”

Seth took the fabric, “You know how I feel about blindfolds,” Seth said with a hint of danger in his voice.

“I promise we’ll use it for that purpose later tonight, but for right now I need you to use it for this, okay babe?” Dean asked, shaking his head at Seth’s sudden thirst.

“Fine, fine,” Seth said and tied the blindfold on. Within a few minutes, Dean parked and shut off the car and then ran around the retrieve his boyfriend. He helped Seth out of the car and then locked it up, then took Seth’s arm and led him to their destination. It was the perfect time as the sun was beginning to set, the snow on the ground turning more to a blueish hue rather than angry, brilliant white. 

“Okay, take it off,” Dean said once he stopped the two in their tracks.

Seth removed the blindfold and gasped, “Dean, what is this?” he asked. Before them stood two horses hitched up to an open carriage, a man sitting in front holding the reigns.

Dean laughed, “Think of this as an early Christmas present.” He held out his hand for Seth to take and then led him to the carriage. The man in front turned to ensure they were all set and then prompted the horses to take off at a light trot. Dean pulled Seth close and Seth took the opportunity to nuzzle his cold nose into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Look,” Dean said softly. Seth picked up his head and looked a the festive light up decorations that were set up on either side of the park path.

“This is perfect, what an amazing surprise,” Seth said, “I love you.”

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Seth’s lips, “I love you too.” They sat in comfortable silence as they looked at the pretty lights, their frames snuggled together to combat the cold. As the night wound on, Dean could see a large cluster of lights through the trees and knew the ride would be over soon. Suddenly, his stomach tied in knots at the thought, the box in his pocket taking over his mind. He knew the ring was right, it was the perfect size and perfect for Seth. He wouldn’t see this coming, Dean made sure of that. It was between him and Roman, Roman even had the papers from the jeweler’s and any and all contact information given was under Roman’s things for now. Dean pushed down the sudden nervousness, though, determined not to let on that anything was out of the ordinary.

“Wow,” Seth said under his breath as the finale came into sight. Dean was nervous too, he hoped it was perfect. He had gotten into contact with the people who ran this and they had worked with him to set up the perfect light display for this very occasion. They weren’t flick on yet, but the people had a set of lights that were perfect.

“Thank you, happy holidays,” Dean told the man in front as he bid them farewell. Dean hoped out first and then offered his hand to Seth. They walked further towards lights display, which was actually near the beginning of where they had left off from. The trail comes around to a perfect circle.

Seth walked forward in wonder, his eyes lit up as bright as the lights before them, “This is so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Dean said as he came up the Seth. He turned to Seth and took his two hands in his own, “But those aren’t even the best one.” Dean let go of Seth and nodded behind where Seth was standing, indicating that Seth should turn around. Lights had flickered on when they weren’t looking and Seth turned to look at them. Dean stayed facing Seth and then dropped to his knee, the ring box pulled out and opened towards Seth.

Dean heard Seth quietly read what the lights spelled out, “Will you ma-” Seth’s voice faltered as he realized what they said. He turned back around to look at Dean in surprise but found the space where his head should be was empty. It took him a moment to register than Dean was still in front of him, just down on one knee.

“Seth, we’ve been through it all. I knew from the minute we stepped into that ring in FCW that we had this unbridled chemistry. I knew that, somehow, we’d always be in each other’s life. You bring out the best in me, Seth, and I have been so blessed to call you mine for the past three years. You are my everything, the reason for the smile on my face, and it would mean the world to me if you’d make me the luckiest, happiest man in the world by marrying me,” Dean said. Seth stood in shock, his hands covering his mouth as Dean spoke.

“Oh my god, Dean,” Seth breathed, finally finding his voice. “Yes! Yes, a million times, yes!” Seth yelled. Dean smiled wide and shot up from his spot, grabbing Seth in a crushing hug. Seth yelped as Dean lifted him off the ground and spun him around a few times, then set him back down.

“I love you,” Dean said. Seth let out a shaky laugh and whipped away the tear that had fallen down Dean’s face.

“I love you too,” Seth said almost breathlessly. “Now, are you gonna put that ring on my finger, or do I have to do it myself?”

Dean laughed and pulled the ring from the box and held Seth’s hand in his own. He slid the ring onto Seth’s ring finger with ease and smiled up at Seth, “Perfect.”

“I love it, it’s beautiful,” Seth said as he looked at the ring.

“A beautiful ring for my beautiful, perfect fiance,” Dean said. Seth smiled even wider at the word, making Dean smile as well. “I’m gonna marry the hell outta you.”

“Can’t wait,” Seth said. He pulled Dean in for another kiss, this one passionate and full of love. “How did you keep this from me?”

“Roman,” Dean said simply, “He has all the stuff, even the contact information is under his name so when the ring was ready, they called him.”

Seth beamed, “Genius.” Dean smiled, took Seth’s hand, and then began leading him towards where they began their carriage ride. As they walked, they passed the booth that controlled all the lights and also had little trinkets and ornaments. Dean stopped in and thanked them for all their help and they told him they were more than happy to do so.

“Oh, well, we have to get this,” Dean said as he looked at the ornaments. It had the attraction name on it, the year, and a set of rings intertwined. The woman that stood nearby explained that their lights in the park was one of the most popular places in the area to get engaged at during the holiday season, and they’d had people suggest ornaments that suggested so. She pointed out ones that were actually made specifically for same-sex couples and Dean grabbed up one of two figures that were obviously male with their hands clasped together.

“Perfect,” Seth said as he looked at the two ornaments Dean was paying for. They once again thanked the people and then left for the car.

“So, did you like your surprise?” Dean asked as they drove towards home.

“Best Christmas present ever,” he said as he looked at Dean, “I’m so ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too,” Dean said. He grabbed hold of Seth’s hand and brought it up to his lips and then kept hold of the hand.

The car was silent for a bit, “So, who gets Roman as their best man?”

Dean scoffed, “Oh, I so do.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

Seth laughed, “We’ll see about that.”

“I guess we will.”

“Hey,” Seth said.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
